


against the code // paladin danse

by windowsmaker



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Hugging and Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: It's against the Brotherhood's code for members to fall in love with each other. In the words of Maxson, it's "not a chemistry class," Yet, four simple words can't stop a Paladin from falling in love with the Sole Survivor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just some fluff of everyones favorite tin can,,, unless he isnt your favorite tin can...

"Paladin, May I speak with you privately?" Sole asked quietly. She was awkward for her age, but she also was shy. It wasn't that great of a combo for her.  
"Sure. What is it you need?" He asked, turning around. A dorky grin was plastered on his face.  
She led him to the underneath of the Prydwen, sitting down in a chair, she cast her eyes down and fiddled with her thumbs. She wasn't sure how to bring it up, and she didn't know how.  
"Well, first off, this is wrong for me to say," She paused as Danse spoke in.  
"It's impolite to not look the person you're talking to in the eyes." She looked up sheepishly, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks as she looked at him.  
"I know its wrong for someone in the Brotherhood to end up liking someone who is also in the Brotherhood, but its happening to me now and I have no idea how to tell them I like them without being scolded," She sighed, watching Danse's reaction as he squirmed in his chair. "Danse, you're my closest friend in the Brotherhood, which is why I'm telling you this. I don't really know how to say this, but I need advice." She immediately cast her eyes downward as Danse's eyes widened.  
"Oh god, you're asking me for relationship advice, with a fellow soldier in the Brotherhood?" He asked, still stunned by the whole ordeal. What if she liked him? What if she didn't? Now his heart was racing, and he didn't know what to do. "I'm going to have to ask you the name of who you like, if you don't mind." He asked calmly, trying to steady his voice and himself. "Danse." She looked up at him, starring into his eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"Its you. You're the one I like. I've liked you for a while and I haven't found the courage to tell you. But Danse, I find you really attractive and you're an amazing soldier to be working with. I really hope my confession doesn't change anything." She looked away sheepishly, trying to avoid his gaze.  
Danse stood, slowly moving towards her. Taking her chin lightly in his hand, he moved her head up to look at her. "You're an amazing soldier too, and it wont change anything, because, I too, really like you." He looked at her, starring intently into her eyes. He let out a small chuckle as he looked at the blush spreading across her face as he slowly closed the space between them. His face moving slowly to hers, the tip of their noses touched, so gently it felt like a feather landing on her skin. Moving closer, even slower, Danses lips brushed up against hers, soon connecting. She wrapped her arms around his neck, falling into the kiss. His arms snaked slowly around her waist, throwing her into a hug as he broke the kiss.  
"It may be wrong for Soldiers to have a thing for each other, but I sure as hell wont let it get to us." He smiled at the smaller girl, as she nodded.  
"You're perfect, Danse." She whispered.  
"And so are you." He smiled, hugging her closer.


	2. against the code // paladin danse

Danse grabbed her wrist gently.  
“Five more minutes!” He whined, groaning as she tried to escape his grasp.  
“Danse, we have a mission to get to.” She groaned as Danse pulled her into the bed with him.  
“Come on. Five minutes won’t hurt!” He pleaded, his voice laced with drowsiness.  
“Fine. Five minutes,” She replied, throwing herself under the covers of their bed.

Danse wrapped his arms around her in a tight grip and snuggled into the crook of her neck as he felt himself drifting off into sleep. He took in her lavender like scent, smiling lightly as his eyes fluttered shut. Soon enough, she found herself falling asleep listening to the quiet hum of Danse’s snoring. 

She woke first, eyes snapping open. It had definitely not been five minutes, nor was it ten, fifteen, or even twenty. It was more-so an hour- well, that's an understatement. It had been three. Three whole hours. Five minutes? She should have known it was too good to be true. Damn Danse and that perfect, smile and beautiful eyes. 

“Danse, Dannseee. Dannnnsssee!” She yelled, trying to awake him from his slumber. Here she was, thinking Danse never slept. It had always seemed that way. 

Danse rolled over, and slowly rubbed his eyes open. Yawning, he looked up at her. 

 

“Why do you,” He yawned once more, continuing to speak. “Look angry?” He asked her, brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Well, jeez, Sleeping Beauty. It was three hours. Three hours!” She yelped, frowning at him. She looked quite cute to Danse. “We needed to get this report to Maxson, and we aren’t even done with the mission!” She watched as he threw himself out of the bed, grabbing his rifle. 

“We’ll just be a bit late. Maxson should understand.” He grinned sheepisly as they walked out of the room, grabbing the gear they needed. 

“Danse.” She snapped, wiping her head back. “Do you not remember how he said specifically,” She sighed, mustering her best Maxson impersonation. “The Brotherhood is not, and I repeat not a chemistry class. We are Soldiers, not young teens in love. Blah, blah, blah.” Danse let out a small snicker. 

“You got him down so well.” He joked as she shot him a glare. 

“Let’s just hurry and get the blueprints he wanted.” She said, leading the way. 

“You're so cute when you're angry.” Danse smiled as he caught up to her.

“Shut up.” She replied, her tone filled with faux anger.


End file.
